pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Warp Ride
Ultra Warp Ride is a minigame in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon that allows the to travel through Ultra Wormholes in order to gain access to various different areas of Ultra Space. This allows them to visit the homeworlds of Ultra Beasts and find rare, even Legendary Pokémon. The player is first given access to Ultra Warp Ride at the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone by the Ultra Recon Squad in order to stop from stealing Alola's light. As Necrozma had transformed into its / form by absorbing Nebby, the player must borrow the Ultra Recon Squad's / to travel to Ultra Megalopolis, where Necrozma had fled to. In order to arrive at Ultra Megaopolis at this point in the game, the player must enter any white warp hole - normally reserved for the homeworlds of Ultra Beasts. After defeating Ultra Necrozma at Megalo Tower, the Ultra Recon Squad will allow the player to choose to ride on either Solgaleo or Lunala in later uses of Ultra Warp Ride - talking to Phyco in Ultra Sun or Zossie in Ultra Moon will allow them to change which Legendary Pokémon they ride, and doing so will return them to Alola. Entering the Ultra Wormhole to use Ultra Warp Ride or directly traveling to Ultra Megaopolis will then become options when interacting with the Altar of the Sunne/Moone, and all white warp holes will then lead to Ultra Beast homeworlds. Gameplay While riding on Solgaleo or Lunala's back, the player flies through Ultra Space. Contained in Ultra Space are various warp holes that each lead to a variety of different areas. In order to utilize the warp holes, the player must have Solgaleo or Lunala absorb the balls of energy floating around, giving them energy to fly faster and travel farther. Also floating around are electrified obstacles that will make Solgaleo or Lunala lose energy and slow down when hit. The spawning rates of energy balls decrease the further the player travels, and will eventually stop spawning all together. Losing enough speed will cause Solgaleo or Lunala to be affected by the gravitational pull of the warp holes and forcibly suck them in regardless of resistance if they are close enough. There are four tiers of warp holes - regular ones, ones with halos, ones with two halos and ones with halos and a flower-shaped aura. The more the player travels, the more their chance of finding rarer, even Pokémon, increases. The rate at which certain tiers of warp holes appear is also affected by the distance traveled, and warp holes with flower-shaped auras are guaranteed to spawn a Legendary Pokémon if possible or lead to the Ultra Ruin in the case of white warp holes. Ultra Beasts can respawn an infinite amount of times regardless of whether or not they are caught, while Legendary Pokémon will respawn infinitely until they are caught. The first time a player accesses an Ultra Beast homeworld, a short cutscene showing the dimension's scenery will play. The first time it is used, Ultra Warp Ride requires the player to use the Nintendo 3DS's motion sensors. To control Solgaleo or Lunala's flight path, the player must tilt the 3DS in the direction they wish to move. If the 3DS gyroscope falls out of alignment, it can be reset by putting the 3DS in a neutral position and pressing the A button. After the first time, the player is given the option to use the 3DS Circle Pad instead of motion controls by talking to an at the Game Freak building in Heahea City. The player is free to switch control options as much as they want by talking to the Employee again. Pressing the A button while the Circle Pad controls are active has no effect. Ultra Wormhole Types There are five colors that Ultra Wormholes can be: |white}}, |blue}}, |green}}, |red}}, and |yellow}}. White wormholes bring the player to various home worlds of the Ultra Beasts; blue wormholes to a waterfall area; red wormholes to a cliff area; green wormholes to a plains area; yellow wormholes to a cave. As stated above, there are four tiers of Ultra Wormholes, with increasing rarity in each to find uncommon Pokémon. See also * Poké Ride * Soaring in the sky Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics